witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Edea Florence
Edea Florence (이디아 플로렌스 Idia Peullolenseu) is a S-Class WH Witch said to be the strongest WH to have ever exist. Often noticed as the master of Tasha Godspell and Ryuhwan, she is considered to be the Mother of Magical Arts among the WH and has the alias the Pure White Witch. Although supposedly killed by Aria Godspell a few days before Tasha became a full fledged WH, it is also claimed that she died with Varete and North preparing to revive her.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 34, Page 27 Appearance Edea is a tall, slim woman with long white hair mostly tied up and flowing to her hips and adorns a long, open-chested white dress with the bottom flaring out slightly under her hips with lengthy sleeves that end around her wrists in a frilled pattern. She also wears a cape with two layers of the same color, the top being short and fur-lined, the bottom is stretches almost as far as her dress and her hat is white with chrome decorations.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 8, Cover Personality Edea is a very positive, giddy person who liked hands-on teaching, shown by the fact she trained Tasha to avoid magic bullets by shooting at him.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 12, Page 26 She marked Tasha's hair white after he became her student. Alice states that Edea had a taste for pretty boys, although this may not be the case.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 81, Page 16 Edea was also rather bold of her power, taking in a human boy, Ryuhwan, as her apprentice, although that was not allowed in witch laws. She had a boasting nature and was very confident, but she still had a friendly attitude. Story History Many years ago, presumably before the Witch-Human War began, Edea was a high ranking witch who took on a human boy as her student, Ryuhwan. Through a holographic conference, East talks to Edea about Ryuhwan, warning her about ignoring the Witch Laws but Edea brushes it off and introduces East to Ryuhwan. Halfway through Ryuhwan's training, Edea gives him his supporter, Halloween. One day while Ryuhwan was using his Released Mana Replenish Limiter, he becomes inflicted by the rebound of the technique but luckily Edea who has mana compatible to him stabilized his body.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 33, Page 18 For some unknown reason, Edea excommunicated Ryuhwan but installed Alice, a training assistant program, into his Dimensional Gallery Glove so he could continue to train as she desired when they're separated. Edea joined the WHs six years ago and was the first witch to join the institute. She played a major role in the growth of the group, creating the WH Uniform was only one of her achievements. During Tasha's early training days, Edea trained Tasha to decrease his reaction time by firing at him with Mana Guns, the fastest long range weapon in the world. A couple days before Tasha graduated as an official WH two years ago, Edea records a hologram to congratulate Tasha on his latest achievements and tells him what he should do while revealing her graduation present to him, Halloween. She explains the seals on it's power and warns him of the risk of undoing the seal. Not long after Edea fought against Aria Godspell and was supposedly killed but she managed to destroy almost all of Aria's supporters. Apparently Ryuhwan played a major role in her death.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 47, Page 11 Ryuhwan also believes Edea died with Varete, which Varete doesn't deny although she confirms Edea died. Invasion Arc During Ryuhwan's fight against South's subordinates, an overwhelming amount of power bursted with West emerging, as noted by East. Ryuhwan was shocked to see his Master alive. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities As a former S-Class WH, Edea was and still is considered the most powerful individual to serve the WHs, as admitted by Vihyungrang, who was second below her in power who already has twice the power of an ordinary S-Class WH. She is capable of killing both Tasha and Ryuhwan in an instant, even if they team up against her.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Magazine Chapter 120, Page 11 With the title, "Mother of the Magical Arts", she is assumed to be incredibly skilled with all sorts of magic. She has been noted to be weaker than South though with the revelations of Chapter 104 of her identity as West, this has shown to be untrue due to the fact that West is the strongest witch to have ever lived. Battle Field (배틀 필드 Baeteul Pildeu): Black energy is spread out over an area, with a black barrier surrounding it. It is considered as a High Level Sorcery and Edea was the only person known to be able to make it snow due to her large amount of mana, although Tasha managed to do so but only by borrowing Edea's mana. *'Snow': Within this barrier there is an illusion that it is snowing because of the huge amount of mana being supplied. The snow only melts when it falls on a Witch and drains the Witch and her supporter's mana. Sealing: One of Edea's capabilities is Sealing individuals into a weaker form, since she sealed Mordred (Tasha's Halloween) and Fergus (Ryuhwan's Halloween) into pumpkin dolls. She can also force a contract onto the people she seals. Production: Edea is capable of making magical items including a complete mana gun and is only person capable of producing the Mana Bullets. Although the gun is easy to produce, the bullets require a large amount of mana. She also invented the WH Uniform. Program Manipulation: Edea created programs in the past with personalities and can bestow complex magical abilities to them. Master Marksmanship: As the person who trained Tasha, Edea would have no doubt been a master at using mana guns. She was most likely their inventor and their most proficient wielder. She was only seen using the Mana Gun Colt Custom, Tasha's original weapon. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Edea produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. The sheer volume of mana she produces is unrivaled within the WHs. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Hologram: Edea uses this technology to communicate with people, either in a live conference or to record a video for later viewing. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Mana Guns (마탄총 Matanchong): Edea is shown to use this when she trained Tasha and it is assumed she can use it proficiently. She is the only person to have been able to make a complete mana gun and is the only one capable of making one withing the WHs. Only she or her pupils are known to use this weapon. *'Colt Custom' (콜트 커스텀 Kolteu Keoseuteom): It's a 45mm gun that's 9.8 inches long weighing at 13 pounds, which is far heavier than normal guns because of the custom. It can store explosive, piercing, and anesthetic bullets. It's efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. Explosive bullets are used to destroy buildings in general. Once they're lodged inside their target, they explode in a 11.8 inch radius but they carry the inconvenience of losing a lot of energy. It has a firing distance of 492 feet and because of its mana bullets, the weapon doesn't need to reload. Therefore, the user can fire as long he/she has sufficient mana. It resembles a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, but with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol that is presumed to be Edea's weapon of choice, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is usually used in a pair. WH Uniform: An item she invented herself, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Her emblem, called Florence, takes the form of a flower. Tasha also shares this emblem. Relationships Tasha Godspell Tasha is Edea's only fully-trained student, even though he wasn't trained nearly as long as Ryuhwan who is stronger than him. The capabilities of the technology Tasha has exceeds the ones Ryuhwan has. Ryuhwan Ryuhwan trained under her before Tasha; he was not fully trained by Edea, as she disowned him. It is unknown why she disowned him, but it was stated that she was forced to do so. Thus, he still holds great respect for her and is willing to kill any and all witches in order to avenge her. Edea never told Tasha about Ryuhwan, as Tasha was surprised when Ryuhwan told him that he was Edea's student as well. Vihyungrang Vihyungrang is a colleague Edea approved, which is very rare especially for one so young.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 23, Page 31 Vihyungrang respects Edea greatly and treasures his promises with her to the point that he believes is more important than the world's existence.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 22, Page 24 Varete Edea and Varete have a deep but mysterious connection. Varete is shown to act as if she's an extension of Edea, but refers to her as a separate individual.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 47, Page 13-14 Trivia *Making pumpkin dolls was her hobby. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter Category:Deceased